Inocencia Perdida
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: COMPLETE Cuando la máscara de la felicidad y la inocencia cae, se quiebra en mil pedazos y deja un corazón vulnerable. Ciertamente eso pasará ahora, asi que alistense. SessoumaruxRin. R&R.
1. Abismo

**Inocencia Perdida**

Notas_ si se que no termine los demás fics pero tenia una ganas tremendas de escribir ese ^^ lo juro no me demorare con este pero dejen sus opiniones que las necesito, arigatou!

Por si alguno se pregunta, este fic tiene exactamente el sentido del titulo…claro que en varios sentidos n_n ya verán por que XD.

Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece…ejem, bueno la trama alocada si, pero los personajes son M.R de Rumiko Takahashi,

Y ahora los dejo n_n

*****************************************************************************

_Pero…que...que paso aquí..- murmuro entrecortadamente una voz, perdiéndose en el tenebroso cuadro del escenario ante sus ojos.

Ante ella, flores marchitadas, hierba mancillada de liquido carmesí, trozos de carne…

Si.

Trozos de carne. 

Carne humana para ser exactos aunque no sabría decir por que presintió que pertenecía a esa raza.

De seguro su mente lo concluyo después de tomar en cuenta el autor de semejante espectáculo.

Una figura envuelta en traje blanco y negra armadura que cubría su pecho, con esa característica franela amarilla con motivos azules en su cintura. La misma que llevaba dos espadas…no, UNA espada...

Sus ojos horrorizados volcaron su atención hacia la mano derecha del ser.

Una espada reposaba en su palma, aun emitía tintes rojizos símbolos de su poderosa energía.

_ taikujin-sopló aun pasmada por lo que registraba ahí mismo en ese preciso instante.

El poderoso ser responsable de esa masacre se erguía sin habla, sin movimiento alguno, tal una estatua de fiera domando a sus enemigos.

Sus pupilas doradas miraban sin demostrar expresión alguna a la joven virgen de atrocidades, su rostro adolorido por la caída del velo fantasioso que cubría su inocencia, protegía su ingenuidad.

El silencio mortal por la ausencia de vida y de confesiones se instalo formando un abismo sin fondo entre estas dos almas.

Sus ojos  cristalizados por la subida del líquido salino queriendo salir y recorrer sus mejillas trataban de apartarse de los dorados penetrantes de él, mas no lo lograba.

Su mente mezclaba recuerdos pasados con la situación presente tratando de hallar una explicación.

_..."realmente la hay?"-penso interiormente.

Su corazón sin embargo no aceptaba la fría realidad.

_Rin-solo articulo en su tono habitual sin sentimientos.

Por primera vez, aquella manera de pronunciar su nombre le erizo la piel.

Un escalofrío pasó por su columna, sus pelos se erizaron, sus músculos se tensaron.

Quería escapar de ahí, pero como aquel día en el bosque.…

Aquel fatídico día en que su vida llego a su fin, cuando la llama que consumía la vela de su destino se apago…ella, se congeló.

~.~.~.~

_señor Sesshoumaru! Señor Sesshou…-la voz chillona se interrumpió.

La figura inmaculada y el resplandor plateado de la larga cabellera de su amo se hallaban inmovilizados en medio de un campo de destrozos y cadáveres.

El aroma a humano infestaba el lugar.

El fiel sirviente dio unos pasos entre estos queriendo acercarse a su amo para darle una noticia importante.

Ahí fue cuando tropezó y cayo impregnándose del nauseabundo aroma envuelto en la sangre.

En el instante que se alistaba a maldecir la detestable especie se percato de algo.

Una figura, de pie, miraba aterrorizada o hasta horrorizada al Inuyoukai.

Podía sentir una tensión entre ambos seres, Sesshoumaru la observaba sin emoción alguna y ella dentro de la desesperación plasmada en su rostro trataba de articular sus pensamientos sin lograrlo.

Una brisa levanto restos de hojas y trozos de vestimentas arrancadas por las poderosas garras del youkai.

Los fragmentos que representaban mucho más que solo abrigo interrumpieron sus miradas.

En ese instante ambos seres parecieron regresar al tiempo presente quebrando el instante detenido, ese trance en el que se sumergieron. 

Sesshoumaru soltó la taikujin, esta clavándose inmediatamente y con brutalidad en el suelo. Alzo la mano queriendo alcanzar mas que el cuerpo de la niña frente a el, sin embargo esta logro cortar la raíz emocional que la mantenía en el lugar.

Dando un paso atrás, aumento infinitamente el abismo virtual que se formo entre ellos.

Girando la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación detuvo el movimiento del youkai, las palabras seguían sin fluir por su boca. Sus piernas recuperaron su movilidad, las sentía aun temblar pero su cuerpo entero concordando con su mente querría alejarse de ahí para nunca jamás volver.

Finalmente en la fracción de tiempo que le pareció una eternidad logro girar quedando de espaldas al místico ser….pero…

~.~.~.~

Una mano salió de la nada cogiéndola del hombro, por el rincón de sus ojos vislumbro un brillo azulado provocado por un objeto metálico.

Una katana.

Iba directo hacia su cuerpo, hacia el fin. 

Sus pupilas se agigantaron ante el pensamiento.

Muerte.

En un instinto salido del recuerdo doloroso de su fallecimiento, sus ojos se cerraron esperando que el punzante y frío objeto traspasara su carne.

Como aquella vez, sentiría un calor intenso por el desgarramiento sus tejidos internos cortados y llevados por la fuerza del impacto, oiría su sangre brotar por la herida, y luego el frío material se deslizaría hacia el exterior provocándole atroces escalofríos…

Imágenes fugaces pasaron a toda velocidad por su mente, tan furtivas que no pudo descifrarlas con exactitud pero de ellas se desprendían sentimientos agradables y un aura calida.

Sonrió, no seria tan malo después de todo. La primera vez, tuvo que soportar muchas laceraciones, colmillos que hacían arder su cuerpo, lacerando su piel….hasta que finalmente, la diosa piadosa de la muerte aceptara llevársela.

Espero ahí, que el fatídico golpe llegara.

Nada.

Un soplido.

Una rama quebrándose.

Un quiebre metálico.

Algo incrustándose en el suelo.

Un sonido viscoso, unas perlas de líquidos cayendo sobre su rostro.

Dos cuerpos cayendo al suelo instantáneamente.

Silencio.

Pasaron segundos.

Minutos tal vez.

Una eternidad probablemente.

Temiendo lo ocurrido o por lo que pasaría sus temerosos ojos se abrieron.

Y cayó en la oscuridad.

~.~.~.~

Cuando uno de esos seres que consideraba peor que la nada, unos deplorables insectos que se arrastraban por el mundo, apareció detrás de su protegida.

De su indefensa

De SU Rin. 

Debía actuar y rápido.

En menos de lo que cae un rayo, dejo atrás la consternación y horror que percibió claramente al ser descubierto por esa frágil criatura.

Con sus supervelocidad redujo en menos de lo que ese hombre pudiera darse cuenta la distancia que la mantenía sin su protección.

Sus garras listas para el impacto, estiro la mano….

Choco con la katana, la lama metálica cediendo inmediatamente y quebrándose en dos.

Al tiempo que la carne le abría paso a través del cuerpo su agudo oído oyó el metal cortar el aire para fiablemente insertarse en la tierra.

Órganos, huesos, tejidos todos fueron desgarrados por igual como si de mantequilla se tratara o hasta aire mismo.

Sin resistencia alguna, la vida abandono a su victima.

Como símbolo ultimo de su victoria la sangre del vencido salpico cuando sus garras cortaron la última capa de piel.

Dos trozos. Eso quedaba del desgraciado y malenventurado que había atentado contra ella.

Ambas partes cayeron pesadamente al suelo, emitiendo un sonido sordo en el impacto.

Todo por ella….

Luego del suceso, quedo a un lado de la joven.

Espero que ella misma abriera los ojos sin emitir palabra.

Temerosamente sus cejas se fruncieron, su cuepo aun temblando se irguio, fianlemtne sus ojos se abrieron.

Sus labios de entreabrieron, la joven al comtenplar la escena nuevamente dilato sus pupilas para luego cayer desmayada.

_todo por ti…-susurro en un soplo, cogiéndola entre brazos(N/A: sin sarcasmo que solo tiene uno XD)

******************************************************************

Notas_ 

No tengo nota, solo espero que dejen review y que esperen ansiosamente el siguiente capitulo. 

Hagan todas las preguntas que quieran estoy aquí para contestar las que pueda XDDDD. Por cierto esto se sitúa cuando mi pequeña e inocente Rin tenga alrededor de unos 17 años.

Otra cosa ^_^ experimente con otro tipo de narración y espero que se entienda…hasta donde lo leí yo…tenia algo de sentido =P jajaja!


	2. Despertares

Despertares- Nuevas realidades

Notas:

Los reviews los dejo al final que probablemente haya spoilers ^^u, solo aclararé algunas cosas que no puse la vez pasada.

-el estilo de narración varió un tanto comparados con otros de mis fics, ello para darle mas énfasis a algunas partes. Por ejemplo en el caso de grandes espacios y empleo de mayúsculas ^^.  
-la mezcla e ida-y-vueltas en las escenas es por cambio de perspectivas o de personaje algo como POV pero en vivo y directo @.@, pero ojo que no empleo nunca la primera persona a menos que sean pensamientos así que traten de seguirle el hilo -.-u.  
- "…." Pensamientos.  
-….-dialogo.  
~.~.~ Cambio de perspectiva y/o ubicación.  
***** Flash back  
(N/A: notas de autora ^^)

Disclaimer: ya me harte de ponerlo y para ser original solo diré eso " si ya saben a quien le pertenece no creerán que yo soy la mente creadora original o si?" =P

******************************************************************

Sus labios de entreabrieron, la joven al contemplar la escena nuevamente dilato sus pupilas para luego caer desmayada.

_todo por ti…-susurro en un soplido, cogiéndola entre brazos.

******************************************************************

Lentamente sus parpados se levantaron tales ventanas abriéndose nuevamente al mundo, revelando toda una vida ante ella.

Vida.

Existencia.

Esas palabras cobraron un nuevo sentido en ese momento…pero…

Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Donde estaba? 

Y…él? Donde se hallaba ahora?

Temiendo hallar algo o tal vez añorar su presencia, su corazón latía fuertemente, gotas de sudor perlearon su frente, con la eternidad que representaban los segundos en que sus huesos giraron oscultando el lugar…mil y una ideas pasaron por su mente con una única imagen en común.

Su doble realidad…

Un rostro sin emociones pero calido rodeado de un aura armónica. La misma figura que siempre la protegió, a la que de niña sonreía y obsequiaba flores. A la que seguía a donde fuera, _siempre_ y _para siempre._

Que ingenua había sido.

La otra faceta, la que nunca pensó encontrar….ese rostro duro como una roca tallada por los constantes ir y venir del mar y sus olas pero que, aún teniendo a esa tremenda fuerza elemental en su contra seguía irguiéndose desafiante, pero no solo era su fiereza…

Su falta de compasión.

Su frialdad rozando el desalmado, si no es que lo era en realidad.

Y…ese brillo de malevolencia, de malos augurios hacia la raza humana.

Odio. 

ESO trasmitían sus ojos.

Entonces no podía ser que simplemente se hubiera defendido de un grupo de insulsos y enardecidos hombres, no.

El realmente lo disfrutó.

_lo disfruto…eso ansiaba...eso ansiaba…-repitió la joven humana alzando sus dedos y tocando ligeramente sus labios.

Nunca hubiera pensado decir esas palabras.

No sobre él.

No sobre su admirado y amado señor Sesshoumaru.

~.~.~.~.~.~

La luz penetraba cautelosamente a través del follaje, temiendo enfurecer a los cielos por su atrevimiento si llegara a despertar tan delicada figura.

Los diminutos rayos irradiaban calidez sobre su tersa piel, su cabellos ébano resplandecía como oro negro. Se veía tan hermosa.

Se veía como un ángel caído del cielo, reposando entre la vida que protegía.

SU ángel.

_"TU perdición"- resonó en su mente.

Y con ese pensamiento retomo su mascara de frialdad desviando la mirada del lugar.

Después de todo tenia que analizarlo detenidamente, todos estos años, desde que llego a pequeña humana había sido más que una prueba o algún desafío que se había planteado.

Era cierto, hubiera sido fácil deshacerse de ella apenas cuando la revivió, entonces…por que no lo hizo?

Luego había sido muy difícil para el desligarse de esa criatura. Una humana.

Pero más que permitirle estar a su lado, él cambió por ella.

Es más, trato de protegerla.

Protección...

Formando una burbuja de irrealidad, de ensueño para ella la había mantenido alejada de la amargura de la vida, de la desgracia que acompañaba a la humanidad, la penosa carga y vergüenza que traía ser…. humano.

Frunció las cejas al pensar en la última razón que podría haber motivado ese comportamiento, de él, el gran Sesshoumaru, Señor de las Tierras del Oeste.

Ahora ya era muy tarde, ella lo había descubierto. Y no precisamente de la manera más suave.

Visiblemente contrariado se levanto bruscamente y se marcho del lugar, sin notar que la joven Rin estaba despertando.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Suspiró. 

El no se encontraba ahí. Para bien o para mal, su presencia no le habría permitido esclarecer todo ese asunto.

Recordó los momentos antes de esa dramática escena (N/A el capi anterior ^^u).

***Flash back***

Entre la densa vegetación una diminuta figura trataba de hacerse camino, después de pasar dificultosamente por unos arbustos encontró un camino y decidió seguirlo.

Ahora caminando a paso seguro buscaba algo o alguien con sus ojos(N/A: con que mas podría ser ¬.¬ u)

Entre sus dedos llevaba un iris, súbitamente se detuvo a mirarlo detenidamente.

Pasaron unos segundos de absoluto silencio alrededor de ella, al menos eso le pareció a la joven puesto que trataba de tomar una decisión…LA decisión de su vida.

_"ya me decidí. Le diré…le diré mis sentimientos, lo que realmente siento por él"- queriendo afirmar su pensamiento su cuerpo se tensó, sus puños se cerraron y su mirada lucia una luz de determinación.

Y con eso reitero su marcha.

Pasaron unas horas pero no lo hallaba ya los rayos del sol disminuían su intensidad, el cielo empezó a tomar unos colores rojizos.

_"rayos!! Ya esta anocheciendo y no lo  hallo. Señor Sesshoumaru adonde fue? A donde!?"-empezaba a preguntarse la humana con una muestra de intranquilidad en su ojos.

Hacia ya mucho tiempo, el youkai se lo había dicho.

_no te alejes cuando anochezca- articulo lentamente pero acentuadamente el Inuyoukai de cabellera plateada a una niña de mirada atenta.

En ese entonces su capacidad de razonamiento no le permitía descifrar la verdad tras esas palabras.

Por que no podía caminar por el bosque en las noches?

Acaso difería del día?

Y tantas preguntas más que su mente infantil se planteo. Casualmente una noche se había alejado sin la presencia de Sesshoumaru, para su suerte Yaken la había detenido aunque a cuestas de golpes y niñerías de la pequeña.

Entonces se lo había explicado. No debía andar por la oscuridad, en ella muchas bestias se ocultan, buscando y cazando alguna presa inocente.

Para asegurarse que sus palabras fueran entendidas por la pequeña mente le había descrito un cuento más que explicito sobre una humana que no escuchara a sus padres y se había marchado de noche al bosque….encontrando ahí un terrible destino.

Al final de ello, la pequeña Rin se había tapado los oídos. 

Algo traumatizada, a lo que Yaken solo sonrió maliciosamente.

Después de todo lo pasado con la niña, había cobrado revancha.

Desde ese día, siempre había vuelta al campamento elegido por el taiyoukai antes del anochecer sin embargo hoy era distinto.

MUY distinto.

Era un día especial, y no importaba cuanto le temiera a las sombras nada la haría apartarse de su cometido.

NADA.

O…

…Al menos eso pensó.

Quien adivinaría o predeciría que ese anochecer de confesiones tiernas y sinceras se convertiría en el escenario de un atroz espectáculo haciendo realidad sus peores pesadillas encarnadas en la persona que mas quería?

******

_bestia…acaso eso eres?-pregunto al viento sin que se determinara exactamente si se lo preguntaba o a él.

Su mirada denotaba ahora una profunda tristeza, su anhelo había sido traicionado.

Acaso su corazón amó o seguía amando a una mentira?

~.~.~.~

Sesshoumaru observaba detalladamente sus garras.

Entre una mirada fría como la que usualmente poseía y una postura perdida entre mil y uno lineamientos de su mente.

_ese olor...-murmuró con las mandíbulas rígidas.

El aroma aludido parecía estar impregnado en sus garras, un brillo de repulsión atravesó su rostro, por mas que se lavaba no desaparecía tan solo su intensidad se iba disolviendo, esa contra traía ser un Inuyoukai con sentidos superdesarollados.   
Sin embargo su amargura fue despareciendo con otro pensamiento.

Después de todo lo había disfrutado o no?

El asco desplazado por una de esas raras sonrisas impregnadas de cinismo, volvió a observar maravillado su mano derecha.

_ esos insulsos realmente pensaron que podrían hacerme algo-pensó en voz alta antes de acordarse el suceso anterior.

***flash back***

Hacia unas horas que había salido del campamento, dejando atrás a Rin al cuidado de Yaken y A-un (N/A nunca recuerdo como se escribe...si estoy mal corríjanme por fis)

En un inicio solo quería averiguar algo de unos rumores que le habían llegado en las cercanías de sus territorios además de controlar la zona para mayor seguridad de sus acompañantes, pero a mitad del camino percibió un aroma, uno que por sobre todas las cosas le disgustaba para no decir que odiaba.

_humanos…-resopló a lo bajo.

Sin embargo en el lugar mismo donde se hallaba se percibía débilmente la esencia, y dando unos pasos más se perdió.

Horas mas tarde ya se había olvidado por completo del asunto y miraba como en sueños el atardecer cuando….

Metal, cueros, sudor, cenizas, suciedad…

Todos esos aromas y mas le llegaron bruscamente a la nariz sacándolo de su contemplación.

Su mandíbula se rigidizó, su mirada perdió todo brillo de siquiera un sentimiento. 

Estaban cerca. Las esencias que caracterizaban a esa raza, inferior a su criterio, cada vez se intensificaban.

Sin saberlo la tropa de soldados que transitaba por sus territorios se toparía con el señor de las mismas. 

Sesshoumaru tan solo se quedo en su sitio esperando al grupo de transgresores.

Pasaron unos minutos.

Poco a poco el bosque iba cayendo en silencio, los animales sintiendo el aire sobrecargado con energías negativas emitidas por el youkai, al tiempo que se acercaba el anochecer, el cielo cubriéndose de tonos rojizos.

Hasta el mismo cielo…se vestía con el color de la inminente masacre.

Ya podía oírlos, a ellos y sus atrevidas lenguas.

Si que la hicimos Hei.  
Jefe, gracias por el atajo!  
No griten victoria aún, ese bosque es territorio de un poderosos monstruo.  
bah que va jefe! De seguro es un cuento para los niños.  
No piense que somos débiles comandante! Nos desharíamos de cualquier monstruo!  
jaja tienes razón Owata. Además debe ser tan estupido que ni cuenta de nosotros.

Apestaban a licor, a sake más específicamente. También traían rastros de sangre y mucho sudor acompañado de polvo. Todo esto señal que regresaban de alguna batalla que terminara en victoria.

Ello de por si, desagradó sobremanera al dueño de esas tierras pero, atreverse a llamarlo baka (N/A estúpido ^^) o pensar que es un monstruo debilucho y fácil  de derrotar denotaba que no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.

_ Con que cuento para los niños-articulo en un susurro, al tiempo que sus garras sonaban, listas para despedir su mortal veneno o algún otro ataque.

Su mente aún no decidía la vía por la cual sentenciaría a estos pobres diablos a la muerte. Tal vez probaría con su veneno y vería como sus rostros se derretían por el ácido y luego atacaría sus cuerpos descomponiéndolos como si de hielo bajo una llamarada de fuego se trataran.

O tal vez utilizaría su látigo, desplegado por sus garras y daría tajadas limpias y acertadas, cortando sus débiles y mortales cuerpos en uno o varios pedazos los cuales se separarían e inundarían la tierra de sangre…de su repugnante y sucia sangre.

También podría usar su cola y ahorcar a unos o simplemente ser "benevolente" y romper el cuello a los más afortunados. Entonces oiría el quiebre de sus huesos por la fuerza contenida en el mortal enlace seguido por un ronquido sordo, el ultimo soplo que escaparía de sus pulmones.

Infinidades de posibilidades se le venían en mente. Al final de cuentas tener un enfrentamiento con estos mortales seria algo aburrido al tener en cuenta la diferencia de poderes…algo insignificante para él.

Sin embargo no debía rechazar la oportunidad de destrozar a estos especimenes, hasta le podrían traer alguna sorpresa aunque lo dudara mucho. Pero de todos modos debía castigar su impertinencia además de satisfacer su propio orgullo herido.

Sus pasos se hacían cada vez mas audibles, las ramas se quebraban en su camino, las espadas chocaban con las armaduras…ya podía percibir sus pacificas y relajadas respiraciones…

Jefe mire!-exclamo un soldado señalando directamente al youkai.

El batallón acababa de entrar al pequeño claro donde se erguía Sesshoumaru.

El mismo se hallaba de espaldas y giro sobre su pies suavemente, con refinamiento (N/A : me hace acordar esa escena cuando se encuentra con unos soldados *_* kawaii!!!).El jefe de estos y los mismos le miraron de pies a cabeza…se veía tan delicado y fino, además de su aspecto humano que los confundía.

oye chico te perdiste? No quieres que te ayudemos?- pregunto vulgarmente un hombre con una mirada maliciosa (N/A: tipo para asaltarlo o algo mas…mi mente yaoi funcionando de nuevo ^^u)

_ no serán Uds. que se perdieron?-inquirió suavemente a manera de respuesta, sin expresión alguna.

En ese instante el hombre había dado unos pasos al frente cuando un destello verdoso y brillante redujo la distancia entre el grupo y el lord taiyoukai.

Que..Que paso?-articulo el hombre con los ojos como platos antes de partirse a la mitad (N/A: algo asqueroso ^^…-.-u)

El resto del batallón se quedo congelado unos segundos, ninguno podía hallar la explicación a lo sucedido hasta que el comandante recuperara el habla.

Un monstruo!!!-grito haciendo sobresaltar al bosque mismo.

Con ello los hombres tiraron sus botellas de sake, desenfundaron sus espadas  y tomaron sus demás armas listos para la batalla.  
Sesshoumaru sonrió levemente (N/A: o Saya con estrellas y ojos salientes..kawaii!!!)

El comandante al observar la expresión tuvo un presagio de la que pasaría inminentemente.

no es cualquier monstruo…_fue lo único que pudo decir antes que Sesshoumaru se abalanzara sobre la tropa y tomara con su cola al jefe.

Los demás se quedaron pasmados por segunda vez mientras veían al youkai en los aires cerrando su miembro como una serpiente lo haría con un ratón…

Crack!

Y el cuerpo cayó al suelo, el rostro marcado por el terror, los ojos volteados. Había muerto.

Entonces uno de los soldados lanzo una flecha en dirección al youkai pero antes que pudiera llegar a su destino el mítico ser desapareció para atravesar su pecho por la espalda con sus garras.

Otro quiso aprovechar el instante y levanto su katana hacia él.

Resultando quemado por el veneno emanado de su mano.

El vapor del mismo se esparció por el lugar, forzando la tropa a reagruparse, el youkai aprovecho eso y se elevo por los aires…preparándose para acabar con todos de una buena vez.

Su mano derecha encontrando en su cintura la empuñadura de su espada, esta se deslizo por su cinturón.

La levanto ante el grupo estupefacto…una pulsación despertó las energías contenidas en la espada…

Rayos carmesíes atravesaron el cielo y el bosque.

Todo había terminado.

Ahora parado en medio de cadáveres y un mar de sustancia carmesí, la inmaculada figura contemplaba satisfecha su masacre.

_ no cualquier monstruo…el señor de estas tierras- murmuro para si, contemplando la lama de su espada saciada con la dulce sangre de esa raza.

********  
Continuara…..

******************************************************************

Notas:   
Saya_ bueno, no fue tan crudo como el anterior ^^ pero si mucho mas largo XD.  
Sess_ me deshice de estos insectos.  
Saya_ n_n lo hiciste bien mi lindo…pero muy rápido ¬¬ debiste hacerlos sufrir más =)  
Sess_ oye tu eres quien escribe lo que hago …  
Saya_ -.-u cierto pero ya sabes que no soy muy buena para eso. en fin, esa fue la batalla del capi anterior y como todos llegaron en ese preciso instante. Ahora pasemos a los reviews..dios que fueron muchos arigatou! ^o^  
  


Re-reviews:  
Flor_ gracias por los ánimos XD aunque prefiero estar desanimada para ese tipo de fics…sonó como que soy una rara no? ¬.¬U bueno la razón es que para ese estilo necesito estar en mis etapas oscuras y depres para descargarme ^^u.  
Kagome_Lamister_ jaja! Si, que fue raro ^^u pero me gusto y creo que podré seguirle XD espero que lo sigas leyendo ^_^...Por cierto creo que deje el suspenso para la próxima que va estar en el real sentido del titulo n_n.  
Mery_ Sess San Sess san!! Rin chan Rin chan! Lalala lalala! (son mis porras u.u) bueno pero no creo que vaya a ser un fic particularmente feliz si me lo preguntas aunque tal vez me guarde unas sorpresas para el postre que recién vamos con el plato fuerte XD. Gracias por el review.  
Meikyo_ne? Con que te intrigo no? ^^ Me alegra y creo que es una de las tantas facetas que puede tener Sess san, la realidad es cruda ni me lo digan ^^u.   
Holina_ hi chica! XD  ya no me reclames por los otros que trato de escribir pero no tengo 20 mentes -.-U aunque si tengo 10 dedos XD hmm...desearía poder escribir mas rápido y sin tantos errores ^^u.  
Nakuru Tsukishiro_ holas de nuevo XD.tiempo sin verte pero vi. que por ahí tenias un fic nuevo n_n adelante ne? Jeje a ti también te pareció extraño ^^u pero creo que i lo es al final de cuentas @_@  
Sakura-chan_ don´t worry ^^ i´m happy that you read my fanfic and i hope you can continue to do it. Sorry my bad english.thank you anyway n_n  
Mariel_ guarde tu review al final pues me descubriste muchas cosas ^____^. Bueno la primera de tu preguntas quedo contestada ahí ^^ espero que se haya entendido...No me desquicie demasiado así que estuvo bien ^^u. la segunda pregunta también queda resuelta así que ninguna sorpresa para ti n_n.y la tercera…si que es difícil ^^ pero di unos indicios en los pensamientos de Sess san al respecto ya que de el lado de Rin no le quedaba duda…ahora que pasara? Esa seria le pregunta. =P hasta la siguiente.  
  
  
  



	3. Huida

Notas: Quiero hacer un especial agradecimiento a NightWalker. Arigatou Night por los consejos n___n. Visiten sus fics que son muy buenos *_*les digo de verdad n_n. Les dejo su ID aquí ^_^: userid=326806.

Y los reviews al final por supuesto XD.

Disclaimer: creo que Sensei Rumiko me demandaría por hacer esto u.u  por ello la trama original es suya y no esta ^^u

"…." Pensamientos.  
-….-dialogo.  
~.~.~ Cambio de perspectiva y/o ubicación.  
***** Flash back  
(N/A: notas de autora ^^)

******************************************************************

Huida

Una figura se ocultaba en el denso follaje del bosque, tal una presa tratando de huir de su cazador se deslizaba entre los árboles con un semblante de temor en sus ojos pardos.  
  
Dando un paso a la vez y respirando de alivio con cada zancada que lograba dar se iba alejando de la profundidad de estas tierras.

Hacia unos días antes que todo ello pasara, la joven Rin observó desde la espalda de Ah-Un y estando en los cielos con..._Esa_ persona, un pequeño poblado de humanos a los pies de un castillo al parecer fuertemente custodiado.

Esa era su oportunidad.

Tenia que lograr llegar ahí por cualquier medio aunque ello signifique atravesar las tierras de Sesshoumaru sin su permiso o su custodia…

Protección.

Sonrió con sarcasmo, aún no lograba entender como había podido ser tan inocente e ingenua. 

CREER que _El la protegía, que __El la quería, que _El_ estaría a su lado…_

Ahora ya ni siquiera podía pronunciar o pensar su nombre.

Bajó la cabeza al sentir las lagrimas subirle a los ojos.

No podía llorar, ya no!

Apretó los puños.

Ya horas después seguía caminando pero ese bosque no terminaba nunca, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba o en que dirección iba. 

Perdida.

La desesperación surgió en su mente, provocándole mil y una preguntas todas con unas respuestas más aterradoras que la anterior.

Que tal si nunca lograba llegar?

O si no la aceptaban cuando llegara?

Que tal si…la encontraba?

O alguna otra criatura lo hiciera?

Las piernas le empezaron a temblar pero no solo era temor, el cansancio ya empezaba a hacer su efecto.

Intento dar unos pasos más pero sus piernas no querían ya responder a su mente.

Hacia tantas horas que caminaba y caminaba por ese suelo accidentado, era como si el mismo bosque y hasta la vegetación de este quería obligarla a permanecer en él ofreciéndole el peor de los destinos.

Finalmente se rindió. Al menos algo de reposo no debería hacerle nada y tal vez llegaría más rápido a ese poblado ya teniendo algo de fuerzas.

Suspiró.

Y luego bajó la vista hacia sus piernas y brazos.

Presentaban múltiples cortes menores por la agresiva flora, que la atacó como nunca en su vida con espinas, hojas afiladas como navajas y muchos más.

Le ardían pero podía soportarlo, lo que la preocupaba un poco era el no querer infectarse teniendo las heridas abiertas y con hilos de sangre saliendo de ellas.

ESPERA.

_…SANGRE!_

La palabra retumbó en su cabeza como una campana anunciando una celebración digna del milenio.

En menos de dos segundos, su garganta se secó, el temor volvió duplicado o hasta triplicado con el único pensamiento que cabía en es instante en su mente.

Intento articular unas palabras pero no podía, el aire empezaba a faltarle, la sangre llegaba muy rápido a su cerebro y podía sentir su corazón a punto de explotar por la intensidad y velocidad de sus latidos.

En unos minutos se imaginó el escenario en el que ella seria el instrumento de la tragedia.

_"Yo huí, el me buscara…. El es un youkai, deje un rastro de sangre, que más fácil para seguir? ….me encontrara y entonces…."

En pocas imágenes podía imaginarse su destino, trago su último sorbo de saliva dificultosamente antes que la boca se le secara por completo.

Ya hacia tiempo que su rastro se había esparcido por la tierra, de seguro estaba muy cerca de ella. 

No tenía posibilidad.

NO la tenía.

Resignada cerró sus ojos y espero alguna señal que anunciara la presencia del inuyoukai.

~.~.~.~

Después de pensar nuevamente en lo acontecido la noche anterior, Sesshoumaru había vuelto donde su protegida pero ahora aterrada Rin reposaba.

Le faltaban pocos pasos para llegar al lugar indicado pero algo no andaba bien, lo podía percibir.

Mejor dicho no percibía _Nada._

Con un curioso presentimiento acelero sin quererlo realmente su velocidad llegando finalmente a su destino.

Y efectivamente….

No había nadie.

Se quedo ahí unos segundos.

La razón de su falta era fácil de deducir, más tal vez no era tan fácil de aceptar.

Había elegido huir.

Huir.

Con Cobardía…..

Como…como una humana!

Sintió como la sangre le subió a la cabeza, todo su cuerpo empezó a hervir de furia.

Furia.

Ese sentimiento no lo había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Aquel mismo le hacia perder el control, lo mas característico en él.

ELLA.

Había huido. Lo había defraudado. A el!!!

Al final, no era mas que eso…un insignificante humana. Y con eso quedo confirmado. Ya no había duda posible ni debilidad en él.

Todo. Todo eso había terminado.

Con los puños cerrados por la cólera insospechable en su frío rostro que trataba de conservar con todo su ser, giro para dar vuelta a esa pagina de su existencia centenaria.

…………………………………………….

Ya se había resuelto a olvidar todo aquel sentimiento que podía haberle evocado su presencia cuando un aroma inconfundible llego a su sensible nariz.

Era el suyo.

Si ese mismo de lirios y demás flores que siempre traía y se quedaban impregnados en su esencia pero había algo mas…

Esa esencia metálica…sangre.

Instintivamente su cuerpo siguió el rastro como su de un luz de atracción se tratara, deslizándose en menos de lo que cae un rayo entre los árboles y demás vegetación pero, tan rápido como empezó a correr igualmente se detuvo en seco.

Que no había dicho que aquello quedo atrás?

Que debía olvidarlo todo?

Acaso no era ella quien había huido como una cobarde humana despreciándolo a él y todo su pasado?

Si.

…Pero….

Seguía siendo RIN.

SU Rin.

~.~.~.~.~.

Estaba segura que el se acercaba, era una sensación curiosa que había aprendido a distinguir con los años.

No sabría describirlo bien pero podía percibir cuando el se hallaba cerca.

Como una reacción de atracción entre dos polos, algo químico-eléctrico que recorría su cuerpo, un pequeño escalofrío que se distingue de otros miles que sufrió, el latido de su corazón adoptando una nueva cadencia, todo ello resultado de su cercanía.

Seguía manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Cerca de ahí-

El rastro se volvía más "fresco", los hilos de sangre aún no habían secado y la esencia metálica despedida era tan fuerte como tener a un mar de plasma sanguíneo frente a él.

Ella estaba cerca.

Pero aún se preguntaba el caso de ir a verla.

Claro que interiormente se debía en gran medida a su deseo de "protección" pero aún podría hacerlo?

No realmente, solo quería cerciorarse de que ella aún estuviera con vida. Al parecer el rastro no era importante por así decirlo casi insignificante, de seguro no corría ningún peligro.

La joven oyó un leve crujido entre las ramas.

Su corazón no se equivocaba, solo podía ser…

_Rin-articulo el youkai encontrando a la joven acomodada bajo un árbol.

Aún traía los ojos cerrados, pero algo había cambiado.

Ahora ella...le temía.

******************************************************************

Re-reviews:

DarkLady-Iria: arigatou!!! La verdad me quedo un poco mejor de lo que pensé pero aun no es mi especialidad ^^uuuu muy a mi pesar.

Holina: bueno me alegro chica ^_^ pero ya sabes que luego me viene esa parte que para mi buena suerte posteare antes de irme de viaje XD.

Meikyo: que lo hice muy corto? _u oh vaya, había mas palabras pero menos espacio por eso te dio la impresión XD. Este salio entre los dos pero dejo la mejor parte en la siguiente, ya estas advertida n_n

Dark-Slayer86: jaja pues si, además no lo imagino habarle como en un cuento de niños asi que deje esa tarea a Yaken XD, cosa que el enano se vengaba un poco por lo sufrido con la niña wuajaja )=P. la pobre quedo media traumatizada, aunque eso quedo pequeño después de descubrir al real Sesshoumaru -.-U. nos vemos en la comu, por cierto mi bro me borro los archivos de mangas y estuve buscando nuevos .# no tengo nada aun, si hallas algo avísame y lo subes si? ^^ Haz a ti gusto por nosotros no hay problema.

Nota Final: como soy una loca malvada tendrán que esperar el siguiente capitulo, no olviden dejar review sino los dejo colgados wuajaja =P byes


	4. Perdidas

Notas: Ne, creo que me adelante a subir este capitulo que les reserva mas de una sorpresa pero me voy de viaje así que lo hago de una vez ^^u. por favor dejen sus reviews si?  
  
Bueno otra cosa es el especial agradecimiento a NightWalker, ay! Amigo no sabes cuanto aprecio tu consejo n_n arigatou! Y por la misma te dedico ese capitulo, bueno solo espero que te sientas bien al saber que ese "tipo" de capi te esta dedicado ^^U Engel me matara….jajaja.  
Visiten sus historias *___* = profile.php?userid=326806

Disclaimer: ya lo creo que no soy la autora original ^^ es Rumiko Takahashi pero si desea cederme los derechos de Sess san, yo encantada ^o^.

Re-review:  
kalita: ^^ sabes…este…mejor no digo nada ^^u si te contara lo que pasara a continuación…@_@. Pero gracias por el review n_n.

******************************************************************

Le temía….

Eso lo podía percibir fácilmente de su cuerpo, temblaba. Trataba de ocultarlo con todas sus fuerzas más parecía imposible.

Sus pequeños y delicados puños se cerraban con fuerza, como temiendo soltarse del suelo.

Finalmente el youkai dio un paso al frente y alzo la mano pero se detuvo a mitad del gesto, sus doradas pupilas cruzándose con los pardos de ella.

Lo que hallo en ellos lo detuvo en seco.

Había terror, miedo, furia, tristeza y hasta…

Odio.

Una expresión que nunca jamás en toda su eternidad esperaba hallar en los profundos ojos de esa criatura.

_bestia…es lo que eres! monstruo!!!-escupió con acidez la chica antes de darle un cachetada al inu aún asombrado por la reacción.

…Pasaron eternos segundos de silencio…

Rin ahora miraba su mano, confundida por su acto. Su corazón y mente de debatían entre vergüenza con remordimiento, y odio con temor.

Bruscamente levantó la mirada hacia el ser sobrenatural ante ella.

No había emitido palabra alguna, su mejilla solo mostraba un ligero rubor que ya se desintegraba hasta desparecer por completo en unos segundos más.

Tenia la mirada fija en la humana pero no tenia la impresión que la mirara, parecía estar en el vació de mil y un pensamientos cruzándose en lo profundo de su mente.

Entonces….

Sonreía?

No quedaba más palabra de decir, _El_ estaba sonriendo…por más asombroso que pareciera en todos estos años, solo contadas veces había emitido esa expresión en su rostro.

Pero el terror atacó su ser al observar como esa sonrisa se disolvía de una sencilla expresión que abarcaba el más común de los sentidos a una mucho mas macabra.

Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, al tiempo que sus garras tocaron levemente el lugar de la ofensa, su mirada cambio de ser fría y distante a un nuevo brillo que destellaba en sus pupilas doradas.

Entonces lo supo.

Ese brillo era el mismo que observara el día anterior…el día de la masacre.

Su vida de seguro llegaría a su fin.

El inuyoukai dio nuevamente un paso al frente pero antes que su pie tocara el suelo, sus garras apretaban el hombro de la joven demasiado aterrada como para darse cuenta como lo había hecho.

Seguía sonriendo, pero no hizo ningún gesto que evidenciara un ataque mortal hacia la humana.

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, los dorados de él con los pardos de ella.

_si me describes como monstruo, entonces….-empezó mirándole directamente para luego agacharse hacia su oreja.

_eso seré.-sentenció en un susurro, la joven abrió los ojos como platos ante la sentencia.

En es preciso instante, sus garras se deslizaron por su hombro de un gesto brusco rascando hasta su piel, arranco su vestimenta.

Rin se convirtió en una estatua de piedra, no podía efectuar movimiento alguno, su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía.

Sintió las garras del inu deslizarse como una serpiente muy suavemente sobre su hombro hasta llegar a su cuello.

Para asegurarse la detención de la ya inmovilizada chica su cola abandono su posición y se amarro a la cintura de la joven, ello dejaban libre camino para su mano a seguir el camino de su búsqueda.

Su rostro acercándose al suyo, podía sentir su respiración, su aliento acalorando el aire entre los dos.

Apretó con fuerza su enlace, causándole un gemido de dolor, sintió como casi su espalda se quebraba, atrayendo aún más el temor que el youkai parecía disfrutar más que nada en ese momento.

Acerco aun mas su rostro, sus ojos dorados enfocando los suyos, cínicamente hizo un gesto de deshonra para ella…

La olio, vio como absorbía toda su esencia en varios respiros pero ahí no terminó, la volvió a mirar evocando una mueca. Pero no era una mueca cualquiera, una de asco, repulsión, deprecio.

Ello le provoco un sentimiento de inferioridad sin igual, doblegando su ser.

El youkai dejo una cínica sonrisa deslizarse por sus labios antes que la humana probara con brutalidad lo fríos que eran.

La sensación fue tan intensa y fuerte que su mente por un momento abandonada en una oscuridad retorno de los abismos de la perdición, sus sentidos se reactivaron al tiempo que el hielo transformado en un escalofrío revitalizador llegaba hasta la punta de cada parte de sus nervios.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la súbita reacción, con la fuerza que contaba en el momento logro separar sus labios de los helados del youkai, sorprendiéndolo hasta el mismo, de seguro insatisfecho por la reacción este frunció el ceño y sus ojos tildaban en carmesí.

Su intención no era soltarla hasta satisfacer su deseo, Rin contemplo el cambio de sus ojos con terror, no sabia que esperar de ello pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno para ella.

Trato de correr mas la cola del inu a la cual tiempo atrás acariciaba como si de un muñeco de felpa se tratara se había convertido en su peor enemiga, un enlace con ella del cual no podría zafarse. Sin embargo su instinto era más fuerte. 

Quería escapar y quería hacerlo ya!

Cambiando de actitud de solo terror a completa desesperación, su instinto de autoprotección se activo incentivándola a jalar los pelos inmaculados y sedosos de la criatura.

Ello no inmuto en lo más mínimo a Sesshoumaru, por lo contrario le incitó a actuar.

Resuelto a no dejarla escapar soltó bruscamente su cola, causando la caída de la joven por su exceso de fuerza.

La humana ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de voltear, despegando por pocos centímetros su rostro de la tierra sintió instantáneamente la masa del demonio sobre ella.

Su cabellera plateada cayo alrededor de su espalda despertándole pequeñas cosquillas aún en ese momento de crueldad.

Nuevamente su aliento calentaba su espalda, esperaba que hiciera su siguiente movimiento, el youkai lo quería disfrutar en toda su magnitud, gozar de su victoria aunque fuera, una conquista miserable….

Los agudos sentidos del ser, observaban los pelos de la humana erizarse, provocándole a él también un fuerte deseo, con ello en mente deslizo sus garras sobre la espalda de la joven, en un primer instante con suavidad pero rápidamente degenero en algo mas brutal y rabioso, causándole cortaduras.

Ello torció de dolor a Rin, cerro sus labios evitando gritar, lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, el ardor provocado por las heridas era algo increíble.

Excitado por el líquido carmesí brotando de su victima, Sesshoumaru lamió la heridas encontrando una profunda satisfacción, su lengua pronto llego hasta la parte superior de a espalda, besando su cuello para luego alejarse nuevamente y como saliendo de una estado eufórico escupió frustradamente la sangre.

A punto de la crisis de nervios si es que ya no era suficiente lo que pasaba, Rin percibió un roce de ropas, y luego su choque suave y resbaladizo con el suelo.

Sus peores pesadillas confundiéndose con su oscuro anhelo se estaban concretizando.

En ese segundo que transcurrió deseo nunca haberse encontrado con el inmaculado youkai, desaparecer su presencia de ángel en su mente, solo pensar que era un demonio lleno de rabia, un ser despreciable…

Algo a lo que podría odiar…algo que la mataría sin hacerla pasar por todo eso…que realmente fuera…

Un monstruo.

Tal y como ella lo llamo.

Solo eso, tan solo eso.

…..

Lo único que sintió a continuación fue su piel tocar la suya propia, su cuerpo empezando a hacerse camino en el suyo….

Dolor.

Eso sintió…

Y…

Solo eso recordó….

El fin……?

******************************************************************

Notas: 

Lo admito eso fue una bajeza ^^u, uds determinaran si solo quieren leer este fic hasta este punto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y bueno pienso…bueno al menos lo estoy planeado, hacer un epilogo. Ya veremos que dicen uds, y según eso veré hacia que lo apunto ^_^.

En resumen ese podria ser el fin…solo les queda la pregunta que tal vez nunca contestare: ¿Qué sucedió después?

Atte.Saya


	5. Guerras, Batallas, Victorias y Pérdidas

Notas:   
Saya: este es el final!!!!!!!!!  
Sess: que no fue el anterior¿  
Saya: uy si pero ese es el epilogo si quieres llamarlo asi ^^ además ya lo tenia previsto así que sin quejas ¬.¬#  
Sess: ta bien ^^U  
Saya: Este epilogo tiene un titulo muy especial que hace alusión a lo que sucede en él pero también es una grata memoria de un poema que leí usado por Yukito Kishiro en su famosísima y mi adorada saga de "Gunnm o Alita Battle Angel" como se le conoce, solo quería mencionarlo ^^.Es todo disfruten…eso espero ^^u byes!

Disclaimer: ok, ya saben que Rumiko sensei nunca escribiría algo así, solo me preste sus personajes ^^.

~.~.~ Cambio de perspectiva y/o ubicación.

No use N/A 8notas de autor para conservar el ambiente ^^u es que soy una sarcástica y arruinaría las escenas con mis alusiones y risas macabras -.-u gomen.

******************************************************************

Guerras, Batallas, Victorias y Perdidas.

Ahí se hallaba él, contemplando el escenario de su ya finalizada obra, el acto final que hizo surgir la bestia en él.

Aún estaban ahí, los rastros de estragos de esa noche.

La noche, de su crimen.

De su Robo.

……

Mirando fijamente al suelo, encontró el rastro de sangre que el mismo había causado, aquel recuerdo le hizo mirar su mano, aún tenia la sensación en ella, en sus garras y en su piel.

Esa emoción que se apoderó de él cuando Tocó su carne, cuando Abrió su carne, cuando _la Probó…_

Un extraño sentir atravesó su cuerpo, como esa vez, una pulsación eléctrica subió por su columna amenazando su ya recobrada compostura.

Aún estaba ahí.

Su Bestia interna.

Ese sentimiento que se escondía muy dentro de él. Mejor dicho que el ocultaba, siempre controlándola, siempre encarcelando su ser cuando…cuando ella estaba cerca.

Oh si…Ella.

Pero también era algo que le gustaba, aunque no lo admitiera, era su naturaleza, su verdadera esencia.

La que lo convertía en el monstruo que era.

ESO era.

Y eso siempre seria….

No había nada que hacer, era su destino.

Su persona de por si era algo complicada de entender pero tal vez ni el mismo entendía completamente su mente.

Ciertamente se aceptaba a él como criatura sobrenatural, viviendo bajo las responsabilidades que conllevaba ser de la familia de Inus que controlaban la zona occidente, desde siempre o desde que recordaba había sido muy seguro de si mismo y de sus facultades demostrando su superioridad sobre la especie que para él eran lo más despreciable que pudiera existir, la Humanidad.

Sin embargo el bien sabía que no eran sus únicos enemigos "declarados" y la vida misma le había enseñado que muchas veces el enemigo interno era mucho menos de fiar que cualquier otro.

Por años y tal vez decenios había luchado arduamente…pero…

Hay guerras que uno no puede ganar, y batallas se pierden.

Ahora esa derrota le había costado algo demasiado preciado.

Como podría recuperarlo?

….Realmente debía hacerlo?

…y lo más importante….

Tendría la fuerza para hacerlo?..................

El tiempo detenido en su mente, su imagen se disolvió dejando una niebla de sutil densidad en la que su sombra se perdió, dejando una vez más, remarcada su sobrenatural esencia.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Cabellera ébano enredada, piel marcada por garras y vestimenta destrozada teñida por el aún fresco color carmesí de la sangre……

La silueta despertó sin aliento, su cuerpo súbitamente sumergido en una vibración de terror.

Sus pupilas petrificadas trato de rodear el lugar temiendo por cada sonido creado en el bosque que la circundaba.

Un crujido, su cuerpo se paralizó.

El sonido emitido provenía de sus espaldas, sus ojos vacíos denotaban el schock en el que se hallaba.

Inconscientemente ajusto tan bien como se lo permitían sus miembros su vestimenta, tratando de cubrirse aun más. 

El follaje empezó a removerse, pensó que ese marcaría su final.

Tragedia o Alivio? 

El pensamiento cruzó su mente con total naturalidad, depues de todo seria algo bueno, o al menos no tendría que seguir existiendo aterrorizada y al fin descansaría en paz. Además no tenia ni por donde escapar o las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

Espero.

El follaje se movía mas, el ser se acercaba….

Una sombra surgió de entre los arbustos y cayó a su lado.

Demasiado aterrorizada tan solo observó que era algo blanco y sus ojos explotaron en un mar de lágrimas.

Su lamento fue largo y doloroso. Pero nadie ni nada lo callo.

Nada, ni Nadie.

Reaccionando tras la deducción lógica alzó la mirada. La criatura aún se hallaba ahí. 

Sonrió inocentemente antes de soltar una carcajada que ahuyentó el diminuto ser.

Era un conejo.

Un conejo blanco.

Tan blanco….como Él, pensó.

Y su risa se torno triste para enseguida apagarse opacada por sombríos recuerdos.

Memorias que deseo nunca ocurrieran, momentos de angustia que trajeron a relucir nuevamente esa sensación de terror cuando vio sus dorados ojos y el sentimiento que en ellos se albergaba.

Nuevamente y en total influencia de sus instintos sus cuerpo se estremeció a recordar su aliento sobre su rostro, su mano sobre su cuerpo, sus garras entrando en ella, su ser apoderándose de su preciado tesoro.

Inocencia.

Eso había robado, como un vulgar y siniestro ladrón sin temor, ni miradas atrás, simplemente lo había hecho. Pero ese era un tesoro que nunca podría devolver, del cual nunca podría remediar la pérdida.

Un regalo que nunca será entregado, ya no….

….ya no….

Pasaron horas, días, semanas tal vez, no lo sabia, ya no diferenciaba si era día o noche, simplemente se había apartado de ese mundo deseando que ya todo terminara.

Pero muy dentro algo aún la mantenía ligada a los vivos.

Algo que no podía olvidar aunque quisiera, aquello le provocaba el dolor que carcomía su alma.

Aquel sufrimiento agobiaba y debilitaba su cuerpo pero de cierta forma lo mantenía viva con su psiquis aún funcionando, pensando, rememorando, recordando y analizando de lados nunca concebidos.

Pero volvía a lo mismo.

Una y otra vez, siempre lo mismo, un callejón sin salida.

Esas dos facetas de él, ahora la que odiaba y le aterrorizaba la cual le había hurtado el bien mas preciado que poseía, la otra que aun amaba…muy a su pesar… pero no podía desprenderse de ella, y ahí seguía ella con un remolino de sentimientos y sensaciones tan contradictorias unas con otras pero que avivaban su esencia, alimentándola en un circulo vicioso que terminaría con ella indudablemente como una droga lo hace con el cuerpo.

Se sentía tan bien a veces, pero tan mal al segundo siguiente. Como podía explicarse si ella misma no lo podría hacer con si misma?

Y así se perdía más y más….

Hasta que….

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

No había error, podía sentirla, unas horas atrás intento convencerse de que no era su aroma, pero le resultó imposible casi involuntariamente se desplazó siguiendo el rastro.

Entre más se aproximaba algo fue cambiando, la esencia de su olor poseía tintes ligeramente distintos que se iban fortaleciendo, ese característico aroma a flores habitual ahora impregnado de sangre y temores también se estaba contaminando con una onda nefasta que podía percibir.

Algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, esta aura era señal de males augurios, tan sombría que adelantaba un terrible desenlace, invadiendo un alma en confusión y pena.

Causado por él, y que no podría remediar pero tenia que hacer algo, un fuerte deseo lo impulsaba esta vez, el de alejar esa putridez que la afectaba.

Pero...Realmente era solo eso?

Apenas emitió esa idea que su corazón recobro la confusión de horas atrás.

Ciertamente el dulce recuerdo de ella y de sus mutuos pero inconfesados sentimientos le impulsaba para no abandonarla pero también ella se había alejado de él voluntariamente. Sin olvidar el nuevo despertar de su bestia interna, y su deseo de vivir sin restricciones sin credo alguno ni soporte.

Ya podía percibir nuevamente la vibra de la efervescencia ganar el campo de su mente, atravesando las barreras de su cuerpo. 

Demandaba pasiones desenfrenadas y sangre.

No.

Aquella naturaleza no representaba su ser no en su totalidad.

No podía ser

No podía darse.

No debía darse!

Detuvo su carrera ya estaba muy cerca de ella, el calor en su corazón afirmaba lo que analizaban sus sentidos.

Cruzo el umbral físico de la vegetación par caer en la luz del claro donde reposaba la joven humana.

Que mal lucía, su Rin con un kimono desgarrado y enrojecido, su piel mancillada y arañada….

Pero lo que dejo frío al youkai eran sus ojos.

Vacíos, sin brillo alguno pero que aún guardaban ese fruncido de ceño entre terror y odio.

Quiso dar un paso hacia ella pero se detuvo diversas razones obligándolo a ello.

Antes que nada su deseo ferviente de no lastimarla más y de cualquier forma .Y la segunda aun más radical, en el preciso segundo en el que su cuerpo emitió la intención de moverse un aura negra apareció rodeando a la chica tratando de alejarlo con su poderosa energía.

Ello sobresalto al usualmente inmutable youkai, sus temores estaban confirmados, dominada por pesadillas su mente sombraba ahora en la delgada línea entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. Los últimos queriendo llevársela pero algo la retenía, sin embargo ya faltaba poco para el desenlace.

Que pasaría ahora?

Sesshoumaru debía recobrar su equilibrio perdido y lograr convencerla de quedarse, se hallaba ahora en la mayor encrucijada de su vida.

Cerró sus ojos llevando su mente a un vacío total, debía concentrarse y hallar ese equilibrio que la devolvería y traería al Sesshoumaru que ella conocía.

………………………………….. …..

Y entonces apareció. Esa imagen de su primer encuentro con ella.

En ese tiempo, ella no lo conocía pero lo acepto al costo de ser desechada por su propia especie, le entrego todo lo que podía poseer en ese momento, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Aquel incidente marco su vida indudablemente, e inicio otra etapa en que dos destinos se unieron.

Ella.

No era solo Su Rin, ni la simple humana que la acompañaba, ni la joven enamorada, o siquiera su protegida.

Ella.

Y solo ella era su equilibrio, la que lo impulsaba a reacciones erráticas pero también había cambiado su manera de ser, sus pensamientos, su vida misma.

Ella.

Orden y caos.

Amor y odio.

Deseo y pasión.

Ellos.

Todo y nada.

_Ambos,_ debían ser.

Sus doradas pupilas se abrieron a la luz diurna ya no había duda.

Avanzo a paso seguro hacia ella, sin importarle la oscura aura que lo rechazaba.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

La imagen de Sesshoumaru se materializo en su mente, podía verlo, podía sentirlo, casi tocarlo.

Si.

El era.

Su camino, su destino final.

No podía haber otra explicaron y nunca podría disociar esa verdad de su real naturaleza.

Así era.

Así fue y siempre será.

El oscuro mar que la rodeaba a ella y a la blanca y única imagen de Sesshoumaru se hizo mas fuerte, quizás ya era muy tarde para ella, para que le otorgue el perdón o para que el lo hiciera.

Todo terminaría podía sentir como las aguas negras como la noche demandaban su cuerpo, olas agitándose la hundían mas y mas, ya tacaban su cintura, subían por su pecho, no había escapatoria.

Los ojos dorados del youkai la miraban impasiblemente sin inmutarse, y ella lo miraba ya sin esperanzas.

El oscuro líquido ya se apoderaba de su cuello, y seguía subiendo…

Sus ojos se mojaron repentinamente con lágrimas, perlas que nacieron de su corazón, puras y resplandecientes.

El mar ya cubría sus labios….

Vencida, finalmente cerró sus ojos pardos esperando que los abismos se la tragaran….

Luz.

Un resplandor tan intenso y lleno de calidez la despertó, sentía algo cerca de su rostro y un contacto con su mano.

Trato de abrir los ojos mas le fue casi imposible tan fuerte brillaba esa luz emitiendo pequeños azulejos.

Podía oír nuevamente la suave brisa del viento acariciando su rostro, los choques de hojas y el cantar de las aves.

Percibía nuevamente la vida en ella y en su alrededor.

Lentamente levantó la mirada.

Sus ojos pardos rebozando de vía encontrándose con unos dorados mucho más que familiares esta vez……

Sesshoumaru dedico esa mirada especial y única a la única persona que ahora lo podía entender, la única mujer que el amaba, la única humana que el deseaba con vida, la única alma que podía darle vida….

Pero…

Eso también tenía su costo.

Valientes guerreros y Arduas batallas nunca faltan.

Y Una batalla ganada no siempre trae consigo la victoria en la guerra.

Pero esta vez la batalla se llamaba Amor y la victoria era Vida.

Lucho ferozmente para acabarla, se derramaron y perdieron sangres, lagrimas y sentimientos fueron encontrados.

Ganó pero no lo disfrutaría.

Acerco el frágil y maltratado cuerpo de su Inocente Rin abrazándolo con delicadeza, respiro su aroma, impregnándolo para siempre en su memoria, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"…………………..solo se oyó.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Notas:   
……………………… (Silencio)  
Nair: lo siento mi ama no dará comentarios esta vez ^^U  
Lectores: y a donde se fue por cierto?  
Nair:..jeje..eto…^^UUU (si supieran que se dio a la fuga…-.-U)pero me dio estas notas escritas.._u mas parecen un testamento.

"Arigatou a todos por su apoyo ^.^ me hicieron muy feliz y lamento la demora pero culpen a mi musa de eso XD. Ne, estoy aquí escribiendo estas notas y me voy por otro lado.  
Como habrán notado, este final tuvo una tendencia mas psicológica y espero que se haya entendido ^^u y la ultima escena es real pero descrita subjetivamente @.@u fue difícil pero me decidí así, perdonen pero ojo que advertí desde un inicio que no seria un happy end n_n.

Agradezco especialmente a NightWalker, quien pudo criticar un poco y rajar conmigo de los avances de ese capi ^_^.  
  
Y para el final gracias a todos los que dejaron review ^^:  
Holina ves que si le seguí XD espero que te guste ese final jaja!  
Flor, creo que no debiste alegrarte demasiado de la rápida actualización ^^U me quede en 0% de inspiración para el final solo tenia las ultimas líneas seguras @@u fue toda una tragedia -.- espero que te guste.  
Kala, ups! Creo que muy sensible XD bueno esto ya estaba previsto a finales drásticos y eso hice. Gracias por el review n_n  
Nailai, gracias por la critica, y se que fue medio vago pero no quería salirme del rating que impuse así que restringí las descripciones…además que no sabría como describir lo que pienso con total exactitud -///- bueno espero critica de ese que fue mas psicológico y abstracto ^^U yo siempre cambiando de situaciones y descripciones XD.  
Tenken Gatsu, err...Pues arigatou por el review y el final ya lo leíste arriba que mas puedo decir? ^____^

Es todo espero estar viva para el siguiente fic y no e quieran matar ni por ese ni por lo que aun no acabo gomen nasai por las demoras!!! Y arigatou por todo!   
  
Atte.Saya"   
  
  


  
  
  


  
  



End file.
